kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Victoria
Hiromi Seta Ayako Kawasumi |english voice = Bridgett Dahl Julie Mayfield Alexis Tipton }} Queen Victoria (ビクトリア, Bikutoria) is the monarch of the United Kingdom, and whom Ciel Phantomhive does work concerning the underground society for, as her Watchdog. Appearance Victoria is a strong, elderly woman with silvery-grey hair that is usually pinned-up,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 40 a petite build, and emerald green eyes. She typically dresses in fashionably elegant clothing and often wears special sunglasses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 42 Personality Victoria is a kind and considerate individual. A prestigious leader, she has crafted the most brilliant time of United Kingdom's history; she is the political drive behind the idea of expanding the territories and due to her efforts United Kingdom is coined as the empire on which the sun never sets. She is prominent in the field of fashion at social events and often leads the trends. Victoria is immensely popular and well-loved among her people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 43-44 Victoria is very virtuous and conscientious and greatly adheres to moral principles. She is an ardent champion of administering justice. She constantly worries for the stability of regular society, and thus, frequently sends Ciel Phantomhive on missions to subdue criminals. Victoria is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, Prince Albert, and frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who keeps a Prince Albert hand puppet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-44 Plot and Queen Victoria]] Red Butler Arc Victoria sends Ciel Phantomhive to investigate the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets. She is very disturbed by the killer's unconventional methods.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-9 Later, Ciel eliminates the culprits behind the killings, but does not inform Victoria of Jack the Ripper's true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 13-15 Indian Butler Arc Having been invited as a guest judge, Victoria intends to go to a local curry fair, an event in which contestants vie to win a Royal Warrant for their respective businesses. She orders her aide John Brown to slip an envelope containing a letter detailing an investigation assignment and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus in the pocket of Ciel Phantomhive, who she knows will also be present at the fair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Victoria arrives at the fair after a tie has been declared between Sebastian Michaelis and Agni. As she comes to a stop on her horse, she tramples John; notwithstanding, he soon recovers, announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and that the fragrance pervading the area makes her feel nostalgic, for it reminds her of the time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Reminded of her late husband, Victoria bursts into tears and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Once she calms down, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She, then, gives the trophy to Sebastian, asserting that he is the winner because his curry bun can be consumed by anyone without utensils; thus, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 45-49 Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she also enjoyed his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 2 Victoria later observes Soma Asman Kadar making amends with Agni and is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her appearance and she claims that she came because she had not seen him in a while, for he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel says that someone like him should not be seen around her and she disagrees. She adds that, despite his youth, he performs his duties with the same dedication as his father. When she mentions her late husband, she breaks down crying again prompting John to use his Albert puppet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 14-15 Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send him the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She then departs on her horse with John following her after delivering her envelope to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 16-17 Circus Arc While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Queen Victoria sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver an urgent request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet in two weeks' time in honor of Georg von Siemens, an important visitor and distant relative of the Queen's from Germany; she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman "Earl Ciel Phantomhive." In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 15-18 Later, Ciel comes to the conclusion that Victoria had secretly ordered Grey to eliminate Georg, a rival to England. She also planned a "punishment" for Ciel by framing him for Georg's murder because she was displeased with his failure to return the kidnapped children from the Noah's Ark Circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, pages 34-36 Public School Arc Victoria appears momentarily during June 4th accompanied by her butlers John, Grey, and Phipps. Later, when Ciel's investigation is finally done, he reports personally to Victoria, mentioning the resurrection of the dead. Victoria already believes Ciel's words and comments that he should keep sniffing around. After Ciel leaves, Victoria is seen with John Brown, she voices her worries about moving corpses. she asks what John would do to which he replies that he will protect her in place of Albert. She then wonders if these monsters could become their allies and thinks that it would be wonderful.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 34-44 Emerald Witch Arc At Buckingham Palace, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey inform Queen Victoria that they have finished analyzing the plant specimens that Ciel Phantomhive had sent them from Germany. Victoria reads their report and is startled by its contents. John Brown swiftly allays her worry by impersonating Prince Albert with his puppet. Having calmed down, she begins to write a letter ordering for the eradication of the werewolves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 5-8 She subsequently instructs John to personally deliver the letter to Ciel in Germany.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 33 Blue Cult Arc When Sieglinde Sullivan, Wolfram Gelzer, and Ciel Phantomhive arrive in Buckingham Palace where Queen Victoria and John Brown are waiting, Sieglinde curtsies to show her respect to the Queen and the latter welcomes her to England. John supports the Queen as they move over to a table where cakes (baked by Charles Phipps) and tea are prepared. After they settle down, the Queen tells Ciel to inform her of the events of his trip to the Werewolves' Forest. He explains that the so-called curse of the Werewolves' Forest was, in fact, toxic mustard gas, which they had halted the development of in England because of its dangerous nature. The German army had advanced it to the point that they were ready to use it in actual combat thanks to Sieglinde. Ciel ends the explanation stating that he believes Sieglinde will be beneficial to England.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 4-7 The Queen asks if Sieglinde can create more powerful things than mustard gas, to which Sieglinde responds the negative. The Queen comments that she is relieved that is the case. Ciel says that he is always impressed with the Queen's sharp intuition and that it was a shock to discover that toxic gas was the real cause of the curse. The Queen replies that she cannot handle such dreadful things. Ciel assures the Queen that if Sieglinde worked for the sake of her subjects, wonderful results would be guaranteed. Sieglinde thanks Victoria and promises to prove her worth. Victoria is joyous; praising Ciel for accomplishing his mission and asserting that his parents must be happy along with her late husband Prince Albert. At the mention of Albert, she bursts into tears. John comforts her with his Albert puppet and remarks that Ciel has grown up to be like his father, the Queen agrees, saying that he is very reliable.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 108, pages 15-19 Sometime later, the Queen writes a letter to Ciel telling him that she enjoyed the tea party with Sieglinde and asks him, for Phipps's sake, which of the cakes she sent home he likes most. She, then, requests for him to visit the Sphere Music Hall, which is a popular music hall that holds mysterious gatherings every Saturday to investigate, disclosing her concern for the absence of social classification—men and women of all ages are enthralled by it, "be they peers or laborers"—and the sheer number of attendees—the street in front of the hall tends to teem with carriages on Saturday nights. Interest piqued, she sent investigators to look into the event, but they, when questioned by Charles Grey and Phipps, confessed that they had found nothing; and oddly so, the investigators themselves became regular attendees even after their investigations were over. The Queen admits that she has never before heard of parties that permit all sorts to attend and is worried that "some manner of evil scheme" may be taking place. She ends the letter by asking Ciel for his thoughts on the subject. Aside from the letter, which details of a new case for Ciel to investigate, she includes a written invitation for the Sphere Music Hall in an envelope and has it delivered to Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 16-18 Later at Buckingham Palace, Ciel gives an interim report regarding the Sphere Music Hall to the Queen with Sebastian, Grey, and Phipps present. He promises to continue to investigate the closed events, which are reserved for those in possession of bracelets that Blavat Sky hands out. When he says that he has not yet seen any suspicious activities, the Queen states that anything can happen when people come together as there is power in numbers. She asks for Grey's agreement, prompting him to show Ciel rosters of members of the House of Lords, Scotland Yard, and the military; those marked in the rosters are addicted to the music hall gatherings. Ciel admits that he did not expect the music hall's influence to be so vast and the Queen comments that she is still frightened by them even if they may not be doing anything malicious, adding that she has a penchant for opera when it involves songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 5-7 Occasionally, Queen Victoria would make personal visits to Sieglinde and Wolfram while accompanied by Grey and Phipps. There, she would drink tea with Sieglinde and give her cake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, page 18 Quotes * "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even the children into account. Everyone is happy: the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Corporation's accounting for our future, the children."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 47 * (To John Brown, about the Bizarre Dolls) "What do you think about this? What if those monsters became our allies? That would be wonderful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 42-44 Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Victoria is the thirty-eighth most popular character in the series, with 7 votes. She shares this spot with Beast and Paula; both also received 7 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Queen Victoria and her late husband Prince Albert were real individuals who lived and ruled in the time Kuroshitsuji is set in.Wikipedia:Albert, Prince Consort |-| Anime= .]] * The first season's portrayal of her character is the polar opposite of who she is in the manga. Victoria speaks through her aide, Ash Landers, where she has him use the Royal we and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction similar to Angela Blanc and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel—and yet, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her and is surprised when he does not. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." She dies at the end of the first season and is replaced by a body double.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 15''Kuroshitsuji'' anime; Episode 22 * In the first season, Victoria, appearance-wise, is a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black; often, she wears a black veil that covers her face. When she removes the said veil, she appears to be a young girl with long, wavy, silver-grey hair and a pale complexion. She also has part of her late husband's flesh attached around her chest which continues to rot and causes her daily pain.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 23 References }} Navigation ru:Королева Виктория de:Queen Victoria pl:Królowa Wiktoria es:Reina Victoria fr:Reine Victoria pt-br:Rainha Victória it:Victoria Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Female characters